Sodor Scrapes and other thrills By OliverRex14
These aren't a set series of stories. They're just whenever I want to make a story I will announce i t awhile before it comes out and then I will upload it here. Enjoy! 1.Donald's runaway train May-‎02-‎2016 Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin tender engines. They are painted black with their names and numbers on both sides. They are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well and they are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry.. One day the twins were getting ready to take seperate trains of supplies. Douglas was to take the first train as Donald's train wasn't ready yet. They weren't too keen on working apart but knew that they had to do what they were told. Douglas puffed back to talk to Donald before he coupled up to his train. "Dinne' fas' yerself Donal' we'll soon be working together again!" "I know Douglas but I'ts goin' to feel like ferever before we're done. "Jus' hang in there fer a bit it'll be fine. And with that Douglas puffed away to couple up to his train. "I sure hope so." Said Donald. The twins were to pick up their trains from Arlesdale. The trains were full of ballast. The very small engines Rex,Mike,Bert,Frank and Jock were very busy getting the ballast ready for the trains. After all it was for two big standard gauge trains. "I think that almost all of it guys." Said Rex happily "I sure hope so!" Said Frank. Frank was kindhearted and hardworking but he did tend to be grumpy which annoyed the others sometimes. "It's not that bad Frank!" said Bert and Jock. "No it's not. It's better than taking those stuck up passenger wagons." Snorted Mike. Frank just scoffed and went back to work. It was nearly 4 oclock and Donald knew that he better get a move on if he wanted to make it to Arlesdale in time. His driver knew this too. "Come on Donald time to go!" He said. And they set off. Even though they had gone as fast as they could they had accidentaly taken a wrong turn and had arrived much later then they had though they would. Frank quickly made note of this. "You better hurry up! Ther's not much time left." "It's no' my fault." Said Donald. "We never said it was Donald." Said Bert. "You should definetly get a move on though!" Said Rex. "Right! Couple me up please!" Said Donald but as The workers didn't realise the coupling on the first truck was faulty! Donald set off with the ballast train as fast as he could. They were going well until they came to the hill. Donald could feel the weight of the train here it was hard work! They were almost to the top when disaster struck! The faulty coupling snapped right out of the socket! The trucks laughed maniacaly as they flew down the hill! Donald realized very quickly but he was facing the wrong way! "I've got to find a way to chase after those trucks!" He said. He found a turntable close nearby and off he flew after the trucks! The trucks were having a great time though! "Come on! Lets crash into something!" "Och aye! How original!" shouted Donald. He switched onto the line the trucks were on and whistled to the nearest engine to come help. That engine was Douglas who had finished his job! "Don' worry yourself Donal' I'm comin!'" He shouted and he took off after them. Douglas managed to get ahead of the trucks and switched on to the same track! The trucks smashed into his tender sending ballast all over the place! Luckily no one was hurt and it was only the first two trucks that had lost some ballast. Donald quickly went to grab the breakdown train. "Thank ye for helpin' me Donal" No problem! I was happy to help!" The twins went home happily. They were glad to be puffing together again. THE END Characters * Donald and Douglas * Mike * Rex * Bert * Jock * Frank * Troublesome trucks * Donald's driver * Gordon (Mentioned) * Henry (Mentioned) Trivia * Donald and the runaway trucks break the forth wall towards the end of the story. * Molly was going to have a role in this story. * This story was going to be released on May 4th but was moved up to May 2nd because it was finished early. 2. Thomas,Arthur and the risky rails May-07-2016 Thomas the tank engine has worked on his branchline for many years and loves every curve. He's very proud of his two coaches Annie and Clarabel who help him stay on time. But sometimes the tracks are damaged or the line is unsafe to run on. it was one of these times Thomas found himself in a very smelly situation and his friend Arthur had to come to his rescue. It was a sunny day where the birds sang sweetly and everyone was happy except for a certain blue tank engine. Thomas' branchline was closed for repairs as the night before a huge storm had blown down trees and power lines onto his line. He was in a bad enough mood about this when the fat controller arrived. "Thomas I need you to go down to the fishing village until your branchline is repaired. You will be working with Arthur to deliver a big delivery of fish. I have already made arrangements for you to go down for the week so please be on your best behaviour." "Yes sir." Sighed Thomas. He would rather be working on his branchline right now but a whole week of fish? "That's a good engine. I'll see you in awhile." And he drove off. "Have fun with the fish Thomas! You know you'l enjoy it!" Teased Henry. "Be quiet Henry! You know I won't!" Henry only sniggered as Thomas huffed away. He arrived a little while later still cross about Henry. "You'd think Henry would understand more. I mean he did come off the rails in the fishing village once!" He huffed. He looked up and smelled the fish. It was a rotten and disgusting smell that Thomas couldn't stand. He coughed as he puffed alongside a big red tank engine. "Hello Arthur. I've come to help you with the fishload." Said Thomas trying to sound moderately happy. "Oh! Hello Thomas!" Arthur said politely. Thomas let out a weak smile. Arthur automatically noticed that Thomas wasn't happy. "Don't worry about a thing Thomas! You'l be back on your branchline before you know it. Working with fish is fun." "Alright Arthur. WHat's my first job? "There's a small load of trucks to go to the ships dock over there ok? You can take that." "Alright." Chuffed Thomas. He was just being coupled up when his friend Ryan rolled up. "Hello Thomas. Why aren't you on your branchline?" He asked He realised that Thomas looked very glum. "My branchline's been damaged and I have to work here for a week." "Well you won't be lacking in company. That's for sure. I'm here and there's Arthur and Daisy not to mention the ships and whoever else comes over." Thomas already felt better from talking to Ryan. "Thank you Ryan. I'll be off now." As Thomas puffed along he felt happy and sad at the same time. He knew he had to be here for awhile instead of his branchline but at least he had friends to talk to here as well. He was just puffing across the section of track Henry had crashed on all those years ago when his thoughts were interupted by a sharp bump! "What was that?!'' He cried. His driver and fireman got out to inspect what had happened. "The tracks are damaged badly. They look worse than they did when Henry crashed. We'll have to go slowly and close the line." Said the driver. They puffed off and went back a longer way. By the time they made it back to the shed Thomas was very tired and cold. He wanted to sleep in Tidmouth sheds but he knew he wouldn't make it back. He was just going to sleep when Arthur puffed in. "Hello Thomas how was the delivery?" He asked. Thomas just grunted sleepily and muttered something about sleep. Arthur got the message though and went to sleep too. The next morning Thomas was still grumpy. He hadn't slept well because of the strong smell of fish. He puffed in to the harbour as Arthur was backing down on his half of the big fish delivery. "Look sharp Thomas! We've got lots to do today." He said happily. "Alright." Thomas muttered. He was coupled up to his train and started off when-"Thomas you can't take that track! Those rails are damaged!" But Thomas had forgotten. All he did was finally lose his temper! "Arthur I'm fine! I can do this on my own!" Arthur looked taken aback but shrugged it off. "Thomas you have to take the longer way! It may be longer but it's safer! Besides the tides are up and you could slip off the rails!" "You think I can't manage on my own! I'll show you!" And he puffed away fuming. "Thomas come back!" Called Arthur. But Thomas didn't care he was too busy. He knew taking the longer track would mean taking fewer trucks making the job take longer. Daisy had been told to tell Thomas to come back and she chased after him. "Thomas come back!" She yelled. But Thomas was far away in a cloud of smoke. Night soon came and Thomas' confidence had turned to worry. "We must be almost there!" "We'll be there soon Thomas!" Said the driver. But he had reckoned without the damaged track. The tracks were now hanging like a tightrope over the water. Thomas saw the end of the fog and braked as hard as could but it was too late! "Oh n-SPLASH! Thomas and his whole train splashed into the water. Thomas had landed on a nearby barge and sat there covered in seaweed feeling very silly. The fat controller was very cross. "Thomas I have told Henry this and James too. You were meant to deliver the fish not swim with them. When you are hoisted back onto the rails and your firebox dried you will help finish the delivery in time for tomorrow!" He boomed. "Yes sir." Said Thomas sheepishly Ryan,Arthur and Daisy soon arrived to clean up the mess. Thomas was hoisted out of sea and put back to work. He worked together with the other engines to deliver the fish and they managed to catch the boat just in time. Thomas was being cleaned up after his long day when Arthur puffed up. "I'm sorry I annoyed you Thomas." He said. "Oh Arthur it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for yelling and being naughty." And the two engines agreed not to fight again. When the time came for Thomas to return to his branchline he found himself not wanting to leave. "I'll come back sometime!" He said "You are always welcome here Thomas!" Shouted Arthur,Daisy and Ryan. and Thomas puffed off into the distance back to his branchline. THE END Characters * Thomas * Arthur * Ryan * Daisy * Thomas' driver * The fat controller * Henry Trivia * Events from Tale of the brave and Something in the air are referenced. * Gordon was to tease Thomas with Henry but this was not in the final story. * Skiff was to have a role in this story. 3.Tender Trouble May-9-2016 The Flying Scotsman is one of the most famous steam engines in the world. He has been in service for over 30 years! He has had countless overhauls and rebuilds and now he was going to the island of Sodor for a visit. He was very excited because he was going to see his brother Gordon again. It was a beautiful day and his two tenders glowed in the sunlight and his green paint glistened beautifuly. "We should be there soon. Then I can have a rest and pick up some coal and water." He said happily. Them he saw a something that lifted his spirits drastically. In the distance Flying Scotsman could see the Vicarstown rolling bridge. "Alright! we'll be there in a couple of puffs!" And he sped towars the bridge. Meanwhile Gordon was not in a good mood. He had been ordered to pull a line of trucks and was furious about it. When he arrived at Knapford he was still fuming. He pulled just as James pulled in with a line of trucks himself. "Why do big strong tender engines have to pull these lines of trucks?! It's very improper!" Said Gordon just as he puffed in. "I know! I hate it too" said James angrily. "Tender engines are the biggest most important engines on any railway!" Huffed Gordon. "Is that so?" Said a booming voice from behind them. Gordon shunted backwards quickly by mistake. He knew that voice. He looked over and saw his brother The Flying Scotsman. "If that's how it works wouldn't that make me the most important little brother?" Gordon went a deep shade of red. "But since I'm not being childish like you I guess I'll let you think that way." And he puffed away. Gordon and James were speechless. The next engines to see the Flying Scotsman were Donald and Douglas. They were shunting happily when he puffed up. "Hello Donald,Douglas good to see you again." He said. The twins looked at each other then the flying scotsman Then they grinned. "Tis great to see you again Flying Scotsman!" Said Donald. "Aye I couldn't agree more!" Agreed Douglas. "Well it's good to see you two as well." Flying Scotsman said happily and he chuffed along. Meanwhile Thomas was bringing a load of empty trucks to Arlesdale to have them loaded up with ballast. "Don't worry Thomas we'll have you loaded up soon!'' Said Rex. "That's right just a few more minutes." Chipped in Mike. Thomas didn't mind. He enjoyed the company of the small engines. "Don't worry about it! I can have a nice chat with you here!" "I guess that's right Thomas." Said Bert happily. Just then the Flying Scotsman pulled up. "Hello! I haven't met you three before." He said looking over at the small railway engines. "Our names are Rex,Mike and Bert!" The engines said. "Nice to meet you And nice to see you again Thomas!" He said and with that he chuffed away. Gordon was grumbling even more than usual. He was puffing up the hill with a heavy line of trucks. Henry passed him going much faster. "Your not very fast right now are you?" He laughed and and passed him. "What cheek!" Gordon was already grumpy about being embarrased by his brother and now Henry too. He had no I dead he was headed for trouble. He was rolling quickly down the hill when he swerved down into the goods yard. He flew in so fast that his tender coupling snapped! Hus tender and trucks flew right off the rails in to a ditch. "Oh no!" He called. Luckily the Flying Scotsman arrived a few minutes later with the breakdown train and helped clean the mess. Later Gordon was sitting in a siding. The Flying Scotsman puffed slowly in. "It's good to see you again Flying Scotsman." Said Gordon quietly. "Thanks for the help." "No problem! Said the Flying Scotsman. "I couldn't let my little brother be in that bad of a position for longer than he already had to be in." "Don't call me that." Laughed Gordon. "Alright. Little brother." Laughed the Flying Scotsman. And the two brothers laughed together for the first time in years. THE END Characters * Flying Scotsman * Gordon * James * Donald and Douglas * Thomas * Rex * Mike * Bert * Henry Trivia This story was written to celebrate the Flying Scotsman's return to the TV series as well as in real life in 2016 NEWS! Attention fans of this series! Mavis and the avalanche has been scrapped. however, I have decided to start a 12 part mini-series with each story being about one character from the new Thomas and friends special The great race! before I work on regular stories again. the mini series will still be on this page but will be labeled differently. First up is Shane's! Coming soon! Category:OliverRex's Pages Category:DWYW Pages